A Rebel's Love Story
by WriterRead Girls
Summary: Bubbles: We were lied to and betrayed. Bunny: All of our parents gave up so much for us. Blossom: They were overthrown and then they all died together. Buttercup: But now we'll be taking back the thrown with our friends by our side.
1. Chapter 1

_Bubbles: We were lied to and betrayed. Bunny: All of our parents gave up so much for us. Blossom: They were overthrown and then they all died together. Buttercup But now we'll be taking back the thrown with our friends by our side. Butterfly: We'll help them no matter what. Bolt: we're there friends and we'll do whatever we can. Bright: They helped us when we needed it. Bliss: And we'll always have their backs_

**The Prologue**

Once there was four peaceful kingdom in the land of cards. There was the land of spades were everyone lived happily and they would trade gems, precious metals, and as well as the food they made. And the King and Queen were both expecting a child a girl who they would call Usagi but, many of the villagers preferred to call the incoming child Bunny.

Then there was the land of Diamonds they were the peacemakers of the land making sure everything would go well through each land and they would trade their medicines used to heal even the most incurable of diseases; rumor has it that they received a potion from the lakes guardian who also guarded the spring of youth. The King and Queen passed away not so long ago but, the grandmother still rules and brings happiness to her kingdom. The queen had actually died while she was in labor and due to the kings death he had killed himself but, the child they bore was a beautiful young girl named Miyako. Many of the servants call her Bubbles because of her bubbly personality.

The next neighboring kingdom was the land of Hearts they were one of the oldest and wisest of the kingdoms and they would trade maps of distant lands, books hand written by their monks, and they would offer their knowledge. The King and Queen were wise and governed their people for what they thought was best. They had but, only one child named Momoko. Her teacher's would call her Blossom because of how smart she was.

And the last and final kingdom was the land of Clovers and though there name makes you think of meadows and leprechauns it is anything but that. They're one of the most fiercest and ready to fight once challenged. This kingdom sells battle armor and any type of weapon you could possibly think of. The King and Queen treated their people like family the King would often go out to visit the commoners, he would bring along his little girl named Kaoru. The little boys would often call her Buttercup just to get a fight out of her.

But, not all the commons and nobles liked this peace. They hated it dreadfully and would rather have bloodshed just for the fun of it. It took years of planning to overthrow the entire Kingdom's Queen's, King's, and princesses. They decided to do it the night of the new princess's birth because on that knight all the Kingdoms would come together to celebrate their birth and this is how our story begins.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Everyone was crowded eagerly waiting for the birth of the princess. There were three girls all the age of five and all waiting together giggling together they weren't quite sure what was going on at the time all they knew was that something big was going to happen. One had silky auburn hair held up by a big red bow and beautiful light pink eyes. The other had blond hair put up into two bouncy pigtails and she had eyes as blue as the sky. And the last had jet black hair which was spiky and hard to deal with she usually had two green clips on both sides of her hair and had lime green eyes.

"She's born and healthy one of the most gorgeous babies I've ever seen" a chamber maid says coming in to tell us the good news and her hands were bloody. Suddenly the flames of the candles and torches went out and everyone was covered in darkness.

"Princesses" a boy whispered to the girls. They only saw his eyes which were two blood red colored orbs. "Follow me we have to get you somewhere safe" the boy says and two other pair of eyes joined them one the colored of emeralds and the other were the color of the ocean at night. The boys all grabbed them and led them away.

"Wh-where are we going?" Miyako stuttered her voice full of worry so the boys let go of each girl's wrist.

"Somewhere safe" the boy with ocean colored eyes said.

"Why should we trust you what if you're going to hurt us" Momoko says but still follows them.

"Because if you don't you will get hurt" the one with red eyes answers.

"Well, I don't trust you at all" Kaoru says and comes to halt.

"There's no time to be stubborn we have to move fast" The boy with emerald eyes says and grabs her wrist again. They all stop when they here piecing screams come from the castle.

"Papa" the boy with blue eyes says his voice full of sadness.

"No way he didn't make it" the one with emerald eyes says.

"Come on guys we need to get this done now just because he failed doesn't mean we should. Let's carry out one of his last wishes" the one with red eyes says urgently trying to encourage the other one and quickens the pace.

"You know where to go" the one with emerald eyes says to the driver. They were all able to see each other the boys looked about the age of seven. The other boys help the princesses into a hay cart and then they see a younger boy about the age of four with a violet colored bundle in his hands.

"Good job squirt I knew you were perfect for this job, now princesses you'll be going somewhere safe for a while and please don't come back until we say it's ok, ok?" the boy with red eyes says and gives the bundle to Momoko. Inside was a baby with violet colored eyes and dark brown hair, They all nod but, still don't understand the situation they were in. "Good we all can't wait to see you again good luck. You can go now horseman" the boy says and those were the last things they heard as they left the four kingdoms and traveled deep into the forest.

* * *

**Hi viewers it's Cosmic Butterfly1 (check out our profile and see why I said this) Hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure which one of us is going to do the next chapter but, whoever it is I'm sure they're going to do great XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

ch. 2 of a rebel's love story

**10 years later**

"Miyako! A box of bon bons please!" a girl with silky auburn hair tied up in a ponytail with a big red bow and light pink eyes shouted.

"Coming right up, Momoko!" a girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails and sky blue eyes said. "Here's the order!"

She gave the box to the auburn hair girl known as Momoko and went back inside the kitchen to make more orders.

"Here's your order ma'am, that'll be 5 coins!" Momoko said to the elderly lady.

"Thank you dear and keep the change" the elderly lady smiled as she picked up the order and walked away.

"Looks like business is booming" a girl with spiky jet black hair and lime green eyes said.

"That's because this place has a nice environment and everyone enjoys the sweets we all made" Momoko replied.

"Who doesn't love the sweets here!" a girl with dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail and violet colored eyes said with hyper.

"Have you been eating cookies again Usagi?" Momoko asked her.

"Maybe" the violet eyed girl known as Usagi said innocently.

"How many did you eat this time?" the lime green eyed girl asked.

"Um 3?" Usagi lied.

"Usagi..."

"Okay okay I ate 6. Happy now Kaoru!?"

"Extremely" the lime green eyed girl known as Kaoru smirked happily.

"Usagi-chan, please don't eat too many eats remember what happened last time you had so much sugar?" a beautiful young woman with light brown hair, hazel eyes, long green dress with sleeves, black flats, and pearl earrings said.

"It was only one time Aunt Karen I promise I won't get hyper again" Usagi said.

"That's what you said last time but please cut down on the sugar especially you Momoko-chan" Aunt Karen said.

"What! Why me!?" Momoko exclaimed.

"Usagi-chan isn't the only one who loves to eat sweets" Aunt Karen slightly giggled. "But promise me the both of you will cut down on eating them okay?"

"Fine" they both said.

"Good now how about we take a small break today?" Aunt Karen said.

"I'm in!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I'm getting tired from making so many sweets today"

"But they were really fun to make though" Momoko smiled.

"And they look pretty good to eat!" Usagi chimed in.

"A break sounds wonderful" Miyako came out of the kitchen.

She wore a long sleeved light blue dress that reached her ankles, blue flats, and a necklace with a sapphire gem on a light blue bubble for the charm.

Momoko wore the same like hers except her dress was pink, her flats were red, and she wore a necklace with a ruby gem on a pink heart for the charm.

Kaoru wore a light green man's sweater with baggy gray pants, brown combat boots, and she wore a necklace with an emerald gem on a light green star for the charm.

Usagi wore the same outfit like Miyako and Momoko except her dress was light purple, her flats were violet colored, and she wore a necklace with an amethyst gem on a light purple bunny for the charm.

All the girls were 15 and really beautiful except that Usagi is younger than Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru by 2-3 years. They live in a small village called Gardensville that was a few miles away from the kingdoms. The girls live in a cottage with their guardian Karen and they all work in a bakery shop that was popular here because of the calm atmosphere it has. The bakery is right next door to a flower shop where 4 girls around their age help out and are friends with Momoko and the girls. No one knows who their parents are but they make sure no one figures it out.

The girls began chatting with one another until they heard the bell chime indicating that someone entered.

"Welcome to the bakery, how can we help you?" Aunt Karen greeted the customer.

"Um I would like to buy 4 loaves of bread please?" the customer asked.

"Coming right up!" Miyako said without looking at the customer.

When she put the loaves of bread in a bag and lifted her head up, she slightly gasped at the customer's appearance.

He had shaggy blonde hair swept sideways, dark blue eyes, freckles on his face, blue sweater, black overalls, and grey boots. He looked around to be 16 or so. Miyako thought he was gorgeous but she quickly recomposed herself and said, "That'll be 4 coins please"

The blue-eyed boy gave her the money, said a polite thank you, and walked away waving good-bye to the girls as he exited the door. All the girls looked at Miyako, except Aunt Karen, gave Miyako a mischievous grin and shouted, "You like him!"

"N-No I don't!" Miyako slightly stuttered as her cheeks turned pink.

"Don't deny it Miyako, your cheeks are pink!" Usagi giggled.

"You so have a crush on that boy!" Momoko squealed.

"That's not true!" Miyako shot back.

"That's enough girls! Let's leave Miyako-chan alone and get back to work" Aunt Karen suggested.

"Fine" they all said.

"And we just took a break" Kaoru muttered.

"What was that Kaoru?" Aunt Karen asked her.

"Nothing nothing" Kaoru quickly said.

The girls went back to work, unaware that they were being watched by 4 people in the shadows.

* * *

**Crown: Please review but no bad comments okay! Also we've decided that THEPPGZRRBZGIRL will go next and then Dreamer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of rebel's love story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Later that day…**

"Okay, girls, time to close up shop!" Karen said while cleaning off the tables.

"Yes, Aunt Karen!" The girls replied and started to clean off the floor, which wasn't hard since customers were careful with their bakery treats.

"Aunt Karen?" Usagi said. Karen looked at her.

"Yes, Usagi?" Karen replied.

"After the girls and I are done cleaning, can we go visit our friends at the flower shop?" Usagi asked.

"Of course! But you better hurry." Karen complied and went back into the kitchen. The girls looked at each other with wide smiles then put everything up and leaving the bakery, walking to the small flower shop next door.

"Hey, girls!" A girl with long brown hair and lighter purple eyes than Usagi greeted as she walked up. She wore a light lavender colored dress like the girls and light grey flats. A small purple apron over it, covered in light green stains from handling plants.

"Hello, Ali! Where are the others?" Momoko replied. Just then a girl with brown hair in two pigtails and dark navy blue eyes walked over. She wore a dress like Ali's only a navy blue color with a slightly larger brown apron over it and dark blue flats.

"Hey, girls! I was attending to one of the late night customers." The girl said and hugged them.

"Hello, Kyoko!" The girls replied as a girl with dark black hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow dress with a lighter yellow apron and yellow flats walked over.

"See you came to visit." The girl chuckled. Nexa, her name was. The last of the girls popped up behind her. She had long platinum blonde hair in a braid tied in a black ribbon and her eyes were a light gold, she wore a black dress with a white apron. Her name was Eren.

"Yes we did. Aunt Karen said we could come." Miyako smiled and they went to the back garden, it was fenced in with beams where the plants could grow upside down with a table with chairs around it.

"It's good to have you over. So how's business at the bakery?" Nexa asked.

"It's good, we've been drawing in many customers. How about over here?" Kaoru replied.

"It's good too. The special orchids are finally blooming as hoped." Eren answered.

"Special orchids? What are they like?" Momoko and Miyako asked.

"They're different colors and their scent varies. People love them." Nexa says.

"Any new recipes?" Ali said.

"Just a new recipe for the scones. They're a little fluffier now." Miyako replied with a smile.

"We'll have to try them soon then." Kyoko said.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" Ali asked.

"It's probably one of the cats." Kaoru assured and they went back to chatting, the four figures in the darkness are joined by four more before disappearing.

* * *

**Eve: Hope you like the story so far! DreamerImagination is next then Cosmic. Please review and no bad comments. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Rebel's Love Story! **

* * *

The Next Day..

Usagi and the girls were walking down to the market a few blocks away from their cottage, buying some ingredients for their dishes.

When the girls split up, Usagi was stalking down the sections looking for the specific ingredient that Momoko needs for her dish. She sighed and kept looking, while pondering on her thoughts about the randomnest things and sweets. While doing so, she accidently bumped into someone and fell on her bottom.

"Oops, i'm sorry."the boy said and helped Usagi up. The boy had brown hair like Usagi's,purple eyes, a purple bandana wrapped around his head, a purple t-shirt with black overalls and grey boots.

"It's Alright, who are you anyway?"Usagi asked curiously.

"My name is Tomoya, sorry i bumped into you.."The boy known as Tomoya stopped as a sign he didn't know her name.

"Usagi."She said with a giggle.

"Usagi, what a beautiful name."Tomoya grinned.

"Thank you."Usagi slightly blushed. "Um... Well i got to go.. Bye!"

She walked away as she left Tomoya there, admiring her beauty and grace. "She's beautiful."he thought.

Usagi met with the others just a couple of minutes later, paid for the grocceries, and left to the bakery to meet with Aunt Karen. When they got there, they saw Aunt Karen sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hi girls. Back already?"Aunt Karen smiled.

"Yes Aunt Karen!"The girls exclaimed happily.

"Good, now lets get started on—"Aunt Karen was interrupted when she clutched her heart and she began to breath heavily while sweat dropped down her forehead.

"AUNT KAREN!"The girls cried out as they ran toward her. Kaoru caught her while Momoko and Miyako tried to keep her alive.

"Usagi! Go call the Paramedics!"Momoko cried out with tears spilling from their eyes.

"G-Girls, i-i n-need t-to t-tell y-you s-something.."Aunt Karen whispered.

"What is it Aunt Karen?!"Miyako asked full of fear.

"F-Follow t-this...t-the p-prophesy o-of y-you t-taking b-back w-what's r-rightfully y-your's..."Aunt Karen says and with that her eyes widen as she took her last breath.

"Aunt Karen? A-Aunt Karen?"Momoko asked, shaking her.

"AUNT KAREN!"Kaoru screamed. "WAKE UP!"

The girls shaked and shaked her, but it was no use.

"Its no use... Aunt Karen is dead..."Miyako whimpered.

* * *

**Fantasmic(Dreamer:): There you go viewers... Sorry for the long wait . And for such a short chapter -.- anyway Cosmic is next then... Um... Eiether Crown or Eve. I dunno. Anyway R & R! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Day of the Funeral

Then the day after…

One by one as people filled the cemetery where only one gravestone stood surrounded by flowers, the girl were given looks of pity as well as encouraging words. Every now and then one of the girls would burst out in tears losing their care taker who had given every drop of her love to the four girls.

"Um, hey there" Nexa said and in her arms was a bouquet of different colored flowers. "This is for Aunt Karen" she said softly and gave the flowers to Momoko.

"Th-thank you" Momoko said her red puffy eyes beginning to swell up in tears once again.

"Hey don't cry she's in a better place now" Eren said handing her a handkerchief.

"Yeah, b-but, we really want her here" Kaoru said and then covered her face as tears slid down her face.

The girls from the flower shop looked to each other and gave each other a nod.

"Come with us" Nexa said grabbing Momoko's hand and they all led them away to a grove with a tiny pond my it.

"We have something really important to tell you" Alice said and then gave a sideways glance to the girls.

"Why are you guys being so serious? It's kinda scary" Usagi said shaking slightly.

"Well, we're nymphs" Kyoko blurted out and the girls from the bakery gave a look of disbelief and then laughed.

"Thank you for trying to lighten the mood, girls we really needed that" Miyako said still giggling slightly.

"She's telling the truth" Nexa said her expression darkening a little.

"No way nymphs are only stories told at bed times" Kaoru said.

"Well, bed time stories are often true stories" Ali said softly and then light notes came from the air.

"Where is that coming from?" Momoko asked.

"It's Ali she's a mimallone, a nymph of music and I'm a laurel nymph, a napaeae, which is why I'm so tall and look" Eren said and held her hand out and her other hand swiped by it and seeds appeared, she then dug into the ground and planted the seed. "Your turn guys" Eren said motioning to Nexa and Kyoko.

"I am a hyade I bring rain" Kyoko said and then snapped her fingers and a dark storm cloud appeared and began to drizzle where the seed had been planted.

"And I'm a aegle a nymph of light" Nexa said and a beam of light shined down on the seed. Eren then went over to the planted seed and her arms rose and slowly a sapling popped out of the ground.

"Do you guys believe us?" Ali asked sounds of wind pipes gently playing in the wind.

"How could we not after that" Usagi said her eyes wide.

"Good, because we're here to protect you from _them_, but on a more important note what were Aunt Karen's last words?" Nexa said.

"Something about fulfilling a prophecy" Kaoru said and her expression saddened at the thought of her care taker.

"But who's them?" Miyako asked curiously.

"We're not exactly sure, but it's time for us to leave" Eren said looking to Nexa who nodded.

"What the village?" Momoko asked and the girls nodded.

"Grab whatever money you have, your cloaks, and food" Kyoko said.

"'Cause it's going to be one hell of a road trip" Ali said with a smirk and her eyes changed from lavender to golden.

* * *

"Looks like it's time isn't it?" a voice said and the others chuckled around the one who talked.

"This is going to make one fun bed time story that towns folk well tell their little kids, won't it?" another voice asked and a chorus of shouts went up into the air.

"Then let's get going!" another voice said.

"Patience" a booming voice shouted causing the voices to silence. "Let's give them a running start at the very least" the voice said and then a snap was heard of a branch or maybe was it a sapling?

* * *

**Cosmic:** There you have it! Eve's up next please do review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hurry, we need to get going." Nexa ushered.

"What about you? Don't you need to pack too?" Kaoru asked, closing up her knapsack.

"Already taken care of. Come on, we're sharing horses. Momoko with Nexa, Miyako with Eren, Kaoru with Kyoko and Usagi with me." Ali replied.

"I'll miss this place." Miyako whimpered. Eren hugged her.

"We all will, but something bad will happen if you stay." Eren said. They grabbed their bags and walked to the little Horse stable behind the Flower Shop where four horses were waiting.

"We're going to have company soon." Kyoko whispered, mounting the brawny grey and white Horse with Kaoru.

"What are the Horses' names?" Usagi asked, mounting the copper colored pony behind Ali. Eren and Miyako mounted a Black Mare.

"Bellator is mine, Regal is Eren's, Warrior is Kyoko's and Ali's is Melody. Now, move out!" Nexa ordered, nudging the creamy mare she mounted with Momoko into a steady canter. They rode out of the village with haste and into the forest path when they heard stampeding hooves behind them.

"Behind us!" Momoko shrieked. Motioning to the group of black-clad figures barreling towards them.

"I knew it, they were here the whole time!" Kyoko growled.

"Through the trees!" Eren said, leading them off the path, farther into the forest. Yells could be heard from the pursuers as they tried to follow.

"Good thinking. A group of that size can't get through the forest easily." Ali panted.

"Who are they anyway, Kyoko?" Kaoru asked.

"That's a bit complicated to explain in our current situation, Kaoru." Kyoko replied.

"Yes, Kyoko is right. But you'll find out soon enough." Nexa commented.

"This is scary!" Miyako whimpered again.

"It's alright, Miyako. We know the forest like the back of our hands, and _they _don't. We won't be caught without a fight." Eren assured, her silver irises dissolving into a pale red color.

"I'm hungry!" Usagi whined.

"Just wait, Usagi-chan. We'll stop shortly, we've nearly lost them." Ali sighed.

"We'll need to get you your own horses, we'll go faster that way." Nexa said.

"Yeah, the horses are used to carrying us and nearly weightless flowers. There's a town near, we can stop by there and get some." Kyoko agreed as they started to slow down.

* * *

"We'll just follow them. We did give them a good start, anyway." One of the figures shrilled.

"We'll never catch up to the nymphs and the princesses if we aren't silent, so be quiet." Another ordered.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." A third sighed as they slowed to a brisk trot.

"Yes, they will be most amusing, shan't they?" A fourth laughed.

* * *

**Eva- It's Crown's turn next! So please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This town looks nice" Miyako said.

"I have to agree with you on this" Kaoru replied.

The girls were in a town that nearly looks like their home but a bit different because the shops are a bit smaller than theirs and the people looked like the middle or upper class while only a few are in the lower class.

"This town is home to one of the greatest kinds of honey they use for sweets and other necessities" Nexa explained to them.

"The people here are very nice and they have a pretty good price on horses since they trained them well" Eren said.

"I have a friend who lives here with her fiance and she owns a lot of horses. She'll definitely get each of you a horse since you need some" Ali said.

"A friend?" Momoko asked her.

"Thats right" she answered.

"Her name is Ren and she's a good friend to us since she knows the shortcuts in the forest that we'll go to soon" Kyoko said.

"Make sure you get on her good side otherwise you'll get nightmares about her" Ali said.

"Um okay" Usagi nearly whispered.

The girls stopped at a small cottage next to a huge land full of horses separated from the house by a fence and a girl thats the same age and height as the girls besides Usagi appeared from the door. She has long straight mid-back blue hair with her bangs appearing in the front, harlequin eyes, a full sleeved long black dress with a patterned sash around her waist, silver flats, and a black headband on her head.

"Hey Ren!" Ali greeted her.

"Ali! Its nice to see you again!" Ren gave her friend a hug. "What are you and the girls doing here?"

"We're here to get some horses for our friend" she pointed to Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Usagi.

"I see well I have just the type of horses that are perfect for the girls" Ren answered. "Follow me"

She led them to the fence where the horses are and whistled at 4 horses that were eating some grass. The 4 horses shot up and pranced over to Ren while neighing happily.

"The girls can use Krystal, Diamond, Sox, and Pride" she pointed to them.

She opened the gates for them and led them toward the girls where each girl petted them. Momoko petted Krystal who was an orange peel horse, Miyako petted Diamond who was a white wiltshire horse, Kaoru petted Sox who was a black stallion horse, and Usagi petted Pride who was a brown bay horse.

"I like these horses" Momoko replied.

"Me too" Miyako said.

"I agree with them" Kaoru replied.

"They're so friendly and adorable" Usagi smiled.

"We'll take them" Nexa said.

"Splendid! Now, may I ask where you girls are heading to?" Ren asked them.

"We're still thinking about it" Kyoko said.

I see well you girls are welcome to stay here if you like. Let me just go inside and bring a bag of fruit for all of you just incase you get hungry" she went back inside the house and came back out a few minutes later with the bag.

"Thank you so much Ren" Eren thanked her.

"Anything to help you girls. Since you're heading straight towards the forest, keep on going straight and take a right on the next path which will lead you to a secret place where no one will see or find you there" she explained.

"Arigato Ren-chan" they thanked her.

She nodded her head and waved good-bye as the girls got back on their horses including Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, and Usagi with their new ones and headed straight toward the forest. However, they didn't notice that 8 familiar figures were following them in the shadows with their eyes twinkling from the sun.

* * *

**Crown: Leave good reviews and its now Fantasmic Bolt Z's (aka DreamerImagination) turn!**


End file.
